The present disclosure relates to a wireless terminal device, and particularly to a wireless terminal device connected to a public wireless network, a communication system provided with a wireless terminal device, and a control method of a wireless terminal device.
In the related art, a wireless terminal device connected to a public wireless network has become widespread. For example, as a mobile wireless terminal device, a mobile phone, a device for data communication are known. In addition, as a fixed type wireless terminal device, a wireless terminal device for the purpose of data collection of an automatic vending machine is known.
In recent years, as wireless business operators which provide wireless connection services to wireless terminal devices, there are a number of wireless business operators in each country or region.
Here, in order for the wireless terminal device to connect to the public wireless network, it is necessary to attach to the wireless terminal device a card (a card which maintains contract authentication information (a so-called UICC card)) issued by a wireless business operator which provides a wireless connection service. In addition, a technique of using the card (UICC card) to be attached to the wireless terminal device for storing other information has been proposed.
For example, a communication system which adds a credit function of dealing with electronic money and the like and a function as a high-capacity memory card to the UICC card along with a USIM function of dealing with subscriber information has been proposed, for example (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Application No. 2008-210301, for example).